Super Jessicake World
August 13, 2020 April 11, 2021 July 1, 2021 }}Super Jessicake World (subtitled Shopkins Adventure 4 on the Japanese logo) is a 2D Shopkins platform game and a launch title released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 2019, developed by Nintendo EAD. Being a sequel to the Super Smash Bros. Shopkins series, the game retains much of the elements that debuted in Super Smash Bros. Shopkins such as the world map and Mixel boss fights while introducing a large variety of new gameplay mechanics, such as an expanded and less linear world map and the ability to save the game. Introduced in Super Jessicake World is Jessicake's sidekick, Yoshi and his species that share his name, where he serves as a playable mount for the Shoppie sisters with his own unique abilities and gameplay style. The game was produced by Shigeru Miyamoto, featuring music composed by Koji Kondo, and graphics designed by Shigefumi Hino. Miyamoto has stated that ever since they finished Super Smash Bros. Shopkins, the design staff wanted to have Jessicake ride a dinosaur. It was believed to be impossible technically until the Super NES was developed. According to Miyamoto, sixteen people were involved in the creation of the game, and it took about three years to make. At some point during the game's development, it was meant to be released in North America and Europe under the full Shopkins Adventure 4 title, but it was later shortened to simply Super Jessicake World. Miyamoto has stated that this is his favorite Shopkins game. The game was released to best-selling status on the SNES, received large amounts of critical acclaim, and is commonly seen on Mighty Kingdom's best games of all times on various critic listings. Much of the game's introduced characters, game mechanics, and artistic themes influenced later titles in the Shopkins game series, where the character Yoshi was popular enough to receive a series starring him. The game was followed in 1995 by a prequel, Super Jessicake World 2: Yoshi's Island, which is set many years before the events in Super Jessicake World. The game has spawned various nongame media such as a cartoon series that is based on the game which debuted on September 14, 2020, one month after the American release. Various manga adaptions of the game have sprung up, one notable series being the Shopkins-Kun, which has their first volumes based off Super Jessicake World released in 2020 and is still ongoing today. Super Jessicake World is included in the Shopkins All-Stars + Super Jessicake World compilation title released in December 2023. A port of Super Jessicake World was later released on the Game Boy Advance as part of the Shopkins Advance series, titled Super Jessicake World: Shopkins Advance 2. The original version was also re-released on the Wii and later the Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. Super Jessicake World is one of the included titles in the SNES Classic Edition. Story After Scarletta Gateau's previous defeat, Jessicake, Rainbow Kate, and Mystabella decide to recuperate in Dinosaur Land. Meanwhile in Dinosaur Land, Scarletta Gateau and her Mixels trap Yoshi and his friends in enchanted eggs, eliminating the opposition as they secretly rebuild their forces. Shortly upon their arrival, the Shoppie Sisters realize that Mystabella is missing. While searching, they find the Scarlet Troop army. Upon freeing the friendly Yoshi, he exclaims that the Shoppets have invaded, confirming that Mystabella's persistent captor has indeed returned and taken the opportunity to claim the Shoppie. As Jessicake and friends travel through Dinosaur Land, they uncover the Valley of Scarletta, where Scarletta Gateau is fought on her castle roof in his Shoppet Clown Car, holding Mystabella hostage. Upon her defeat, she gently drops the Shoppie and retreats. Mystabella rewards Jessicake or Rainbow Kate with a kiss as fireworks celebrate freedom, signifying that their vacation can resume with their new good friends. The reunited team returns to Yoshi's House where they and three other Yoshis watch the eggs hatch into babies, removing the spell. ;From the instruction booklet After saving Shopville from Scarletta Gateau and the rest of the Shoppets in Super Smash Bros. Shopkins, Jessicake and Rainbow Kate needed to recuperate from their adventures. Together they agreed that the best place to vacation was a magical place called Dinosaur Land. But while Jessicake and Rainbow Kate reclined on the beach for a relaxing nap, Mystabella disappeared, apparently seized by evil forces. After searching for hours for their missing friend, Jessicake and Rainbow Kate came upon an enormous egg in the forest. Suddenly the egg hatched, and out popped a young dinosaur named Yoshi, who proceeded to tell Jessicake and Rainbow Kate a sad tale of how his dinosaur pals were sealed in similar eggs by a group of monstrous animals. "Monstrous animals!," exclaimed Rainbow Kate. "Scarletta Gateau and her bunch have returned!" Jessicake slowly nodded her head in agreement and, along with Rainbow Kate and Yoshi, set off across Dinosaur Land to find Mystabella and to free Yoshi's friends. As they began their journey, Yoshi handed Jessicake a beautiful cape. "This may help you," Yoshi said. "Some say it has magical powers." With a little luck (and help from a magic cape), our hearty crew can defeat the seven worlds of Scarletta Gateau's Crazy Mixels. Many locations are well-hidden so explore everywhere and try everything. Not all locations have to be explored to rescue the dinosaurs and save Mystabella, but there are many "starry" treasures to be found in far-reaching places. You'll need to search all areas to find what kinds of treasures are there… in Super Jessicake World. Gameplay As a 2D platformer, the object of the game is to get to the Giant Gate to advance to the next level before the timer runs out. Jessicake (or Rainbow Kate) can jump over and on top of various platforms and obstacles and stomp on various enemies to defeat them. In addition to these basic moves, Jessicake can spin-jump to destroy certain types of blocks and enemies, whereas the X Button or Y Button lets Jessicake dash if held down. When Jessicake presses either of those buttons next to some items, she can pick them up and carry them through the level as the buttons are held. When Jessicake hits the Giant Gate at the end of the level, if she touches the vertically moving bar between the gates, she gets awarded star points depending on how high the bar was when she touched it. If she collects 100 star points, Jessicake can play a bonus minigame that helps her earn extra lives. Some levels contain a Midway Gate, which not only powers Jessicake up to Super Jessicake when touched, but serves as a checkpoint for Jessicake to respawn near if she gets defeated in the level. In order to obtain most power-ups, Jessicake has to hit various blocks which may contain items. The basic Super Mushroom, which turns Jessicake into Super Jessicake, causes Jessicake to grow bigger and allows her to sustain an extra hit. When Super Jessicake hits a block, usually a more powerful item spawns in the Super Mushroom's place, such as a Fire Flower or the newly introduced Cape Feather. Introduced in Super Jessicake World is the item reserve system, where Jessicake can hold onto extra items should she find them while in powered up forms; players can manually drop their reserve item by pressing Select Button. If Jessicake gets damaged and turns into regular Jessicake, the reserve item automatically deploys. A newly introduced character and power-up in Super Jessicake World, Yoshi, appears when Jessicake hits certain blocks. Jessicake can ride Yoshi when she jumps on him, who helps Jessicake with his own unique traits and abilities. If Jessicake gets touched by an enemy or a damaging obstacle while she is in her normal form, she loses a life. If she gets damaged by an enemy while in a power-up form, she reverts to her normal form. If Jessicake loses all of her lives, the player receives a game over and is prompted to continue from their last save with five more lives. Some obstacles defeat Jessicake instantly regardless of what power-up she has, such as falling into pits or lava, getting crushed, or not making it to the goal in time. Every time Jessicake gets defeated, she gets sent back to the world map. Super Jessicake World returns the world map system from Super Smash Bros. Shopkins with more expanded features. Rather than having levels and worlds segmented, all worlds and levels are seamlessly connected to each other, with a heavier focus on multiple paths per level clearance, and thus creating a less linear map, with a few exceptions. Typically, prior to entering new areas, Jessicake has to defeat a castle boss, usually one of Scarletta Gateau's seven children, the Mixels. Once they are defeated, the castle they reside in is destroyed and cannot be replayed, though in international versions of the game they can be replayed if players hold L Button and R Button on the castle's remains. Controls Secret Bonus Changes After the player beats every special level, the following changes occur: *World Map: The colors of the map become Fall-themed, like grass and the trees of the Forest of Illusion turning orange. *Shoppets and Parashoppets: Change into Mask Shoppets. *Jumping Venus Fly Traps: Change into Jumping Venus Pumpkin Traps. *Bullets: Change into Pidgits. *Vines: Buds become pumpkins. Worlds and Levels Super Jessicake World contains nine worlds and seventy-three (seventy-five if the Top Secret Area and Yoshi's House are counted as levels) levels in total, twenty-five of which have secret exits. Almost all worlds contain four regular levels and at least one secret level. Levels marked in yellow contain one exit, while levels marked in red contain an alternative, secret exit. Other points of interest include the Switch Palaces, Warp Pipes, and the Super Star-shaped portals to the Star World that are unlocked only when players find the associated secret exit. Switch Palaces activate respectively colored permeable Dotted Line Blocks and turn them into solid ! Blocks that can be stood on or hit from below. Once Switch Palace levels have been completed, they cannot be visited again. Warp Pipes warp players to different areas of the map, usually to different worlds altogether. Finally, Yoshis cannot be taken into castles, fortresses, or Ghost Houses, though Yoshi remains outside for the player if they exit the level. In castles, players have to defeat the Mixels, while in fortresses, players need to defeat Triceratops. Characters Playable Characters Jessicake and Rainbow Kate are the main playable characters. In 2-player mode, Jessicake is controlled by Player 1 and Rainbow Kate is controlled by Player 2. If Jessicake loses a life or completes a level in 2-Player mode, Rainbow Kate comes into play until she does the same. The two may also share extra lives on the world map. The two have identical mechanics. Jessicake_Sprite.jpg|Jessicake Rainbow_Kate_SJW.png|Rainbow Kate Supporting Characters Yoshis In addition to Jessicake and Rainbow Kate, Yoshis of four different colors appear in the game, which may be controlled once acquired and help the Shoppie Sisters in many levels of the game. Green Yoshis hatch out of eggs, usually found in various blocks throughout the game. If an egg is found but the player already has a Yoshi, the egg instead provides a 1-Up Mushroom. If a Yoshi gets hurt, they run off, requiring the Shoppie Sisters to chase them down if they want to ride them again. Yoshis can additionally provide an extra jump boost to Jessicake and Rainbow Kate if they jump off the Yoshi. Some levels contain berries, where Yoshis can eat them and produce eggs from them if enough are eaten. Yoshis can eat most enemies, though they cannot immediately swallow most shells, requiring them to spit the shells out before they eventually swallow them. Red, blue, and yellow Yoshis are uncommon in Super Jessicake World. They are first encountered in the Star World, which is accessible by using the five Star Roads found throughout the game. They are found as Baby Yoshis, small and unable to be ridden. However, through carrying them, the Baby Yoshis eat the enemies they touch. When five enemies are eaten, they transform into adult Yoshis, and can be used normally. Baby Yoshis of all colors hatch from the eggs rescued from the castles during the ending credits of the game. Enemies and Obstacles Bosses Items and Objects There are a total of six power-ups that provide transformations in the game, with one being exclusive to Yoshi. Most power-ups emerge from the blocks populated in levels, and players are able to carry an extra item in their reserve slot if they are already powered up. While the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Super Star return, Super Jessicake World introduces the Cape Feather, which gently floats down when they appear on screen as well as being able to be spawned from defeating Super Shoppets with flashing capes. The new Power Balloon is a rare item used in a few levels and serves as a temporary transformation for Jessicake and Rainbow Kate. In addition to the power-up items, Jessicake and Rainbow Kate can encounter other level features that help them progress through the level, such as 1-Up Mushrooms granting them extra lives or Keys and Keyholes granting them access to secret levels. Power-ups and transformations Items In Other Languages Trivia *The 2D graphics with linear transformations in this game would later be reused for Super Jessicake World 2: Yoshi's Island and Donatina Land 4. Additionally, the Jessicake, Rainbow Kate and Yoshi sprites were also reused for Jessicake is Missing! and Jessicake's Time Machine. Category:Video games